


anaerobic jelly

by rinnosgen



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Consensual Sex, F/F, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, Missing Scene, POV Alternating, POV Eve Polastri, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, POV Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: 她聽見掛斷電話的聲音，以及延續下去的嘟嘟聲，卻遲遲沒有放下話筒。
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. the onset of the end

**Author's Note:**

> 2019年七月寫的片段合輯，每篇都是獨立故事。
> 
> （Niko只出現在本章節，且跟threesome的tag完全沒關係，請大家放心。）

週末傍晚Niko打電話告訴她後天會來收拾，帶走他的所有物品。

「好。」

她簡短的回應。

「大約晚上六點過去。」

「好。」

「搬完東西後，連同備用鑰匙我會放在桌上。」

「我可以提早下班幫你。」

「不用了，妳忙妳的工作。」

工作，就是它令他們的關係分崩離析的嗎？還是早在更久以前，該有的東西便已不復存在。

「好。」

於是她說。畢竟在這種情境之下還能說些什麼呢。

「Eve，我希望妳是幸福的。」

「我．．．你也是。」

「妳幸福嗎？」

她張開嘴，闔起嘴，張開嘴，闔起嘴，試圖找尋合適的答案。

「我不知道。」

最後她說，像隻落敗的山羊，洩氣又無精打采。

她能想見電話另一頭Niko點頭的模樣。

「文件我都蓋好了，後天一起給妳。」

「好。」

「再見了，Eve。」

「再見。」

她聽見掛斷電話的聲音，以及延續下去的嘟嘟聲，卻遲遲沒有放下話筒。

她感覺十分平靜。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 山羊那一句是在跟小說裡的山羊致敬 :)))


	2. the tide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你要海浪帶走你，引領你到倫敦，Eve的所在之地。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle第二人稱pov。

Don’t leave me so far away. I don’t want to feel the coldness.

＊

你讓溫暖的早春海水拍打你赤裸的腹部，想像觸感是一種懷抱。

午後的日光灑落肩頭，你卻依舊感覺寒冷。你潛入水中，尋覓一種被接納的感動。

確實，你幾乎感受不到任何東西，然而你渴求著一種溫度。

你想念Eve的嘴唇，肌膚，以及她在你耳邊呼出的熱氣。

_說來也真奇妙，但我發覺自己時常不經意的想起你。_

_她親吻你的指節，接著張開嘴，她的舌頭．．．．．．_

你的胸口，下腹隱隱作痛。

你放鬆身體，隨海流的節奏漂移。

你要海浪帶走你，引領你到倫敦，Eve的所在之地。


	3. self-indulgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「因為妳是個自大狂混蛋。」

「妳為什麼總是對我很沒禮貌？」

穿著老虎睡袍的Villanelle賴在床上對窗邊的Eve說。

「因為妳是個自大狂混蛋。」

「那麼我的自尊呢？難道妳不怕傷害到我的自尊嗎？」

「哈哈，很好笑。」

Eve白了她一眼，繼續讀手上的文件。

「怎麼這樣。」

Villanelle不服氣的抱著枕頭在床上滾來滾去。


	4. chirping chirping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 她殘酷的伯勞鳥，不需要任何武器，憑藉撕裂她的心便能輕而易舉的殺死她。

她也不過就是想想，她到底在Eve心中佔了什麼樣的地位。

性愛是真的，情感．．．至少她的情感是真的。

（Villanelle每對著鏡子哭一次便發誓不再為Eve的事情哭一次。）

她抱膝，倚靠枕頭坐在旅館king size的床，側著頭看Eve。

Eve睡得頭髮亂糟糟的，她有股衝動想伸手去碰，可是她不行碰。

假如弄醒Eve，Eve就會離開，總是這樣結束的。

維持這樣的距離與關係，為的只是讓Eve再多待一下，多待一下，多待一下。

她殘酷的伯勞鳥，不需要任何武器，憑藉撕裂她的心便能輕而易舉的殺死她。

天就快亮了，即便朝太陽開槍也無法阻止日出。

她用指腹，彷彿測試溫度似的，點著Eve髮絲尾端。

一下，兩下，三下。

屏住呼吸，指頭繞了繞，像捲電話線的手勢。Eve一震，卻沒有醒來。

她盯著Eve，盯到眼睛都快乾了，但她捨不得眨眼。

她知道自己已經沒有辦法同以前那樣輕鬆了，這全是因為Eve。

一種特定的，熟悉的 _感受_ 湧進她身體，尤其是胸腔。她使勁嚥著，想吞下瀕臨爆發的抽象物質。

她縮手，更用力的抱緊膝蓋。

It hurts. 房間裡的Oksana如是說。


	5. haunt me x3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good bye mommy.

她是親眼目睹母親死亡的過程的。

她看著母親眼睛深處的靈魂是如何烙印進她眼窩，軀體，直至深處，最後如粉塵那樣消逝。

她用手撫摸母親失去光澤的髮。她第一次感覺心中似乎醞釀出了某種情緒，蠢蠢欲動。

Good bye mommy. 

她在腦海裡輕聲道別。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 標題出自樂團teen suicide的曲子。


	6. hyperventilation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 她們是她的Eve。

What’s their name again?

陌生的香水氣味混合La Villanelle的味道，女人們摟著她，吻著她。

金髮女人命令式的語氣像Eve，黑髮女人的髮型某個角度看上去像Eve，她閉上眼想像她們是Eve。

她們是Eve。

她們是她的Eve。

她要一位女人吻她，另一位女人進入她。

Eve. Eve. Eve.

她們都是她的，這個當下Eve是屬於她的。

_ Will you give me everything I want? _

_ Yes. _

「Eve.」

她仰起頭，像虔誠的教徒朗誦禱詞那般呼喚。

「騙子。」

張開雙眼之際，她發覺自己早已淚流滿面。


	7. crepuscular nonchalance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We'll always have Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eve第二人稱pov。

倫敦今夜下起了小雨，你的頭枕在Villanelle赤裸的胸口，聆聽雨聲。

床邊的收音機播著Satie的Gymnopédie No.3，你握住Villanelle的手，與之十指相扣。

「妳還會想起巴黎嗎？」

她低哼一聲，點點頭。你的手覆上那道疤痕。

「也許我一輩子都忘不掉。」

We'll always have Paris.

她低語。你撐起身子親吻她。

La Villanelle的味道包覆著你，你跨坐至她腰部，居高臨下的望向她。

你們幾乎是同時高潮的。

你俯臥在Villanelle身上，讓她觸碰你頭髮。

現在是殺她的絕佳機會，然而你選擇不這麼做，因為你眷戀La Villanelle的香氣。

你就快要睡去，於她懷裡睡去。

We’ll always have Paris.

彷彿聽見她的覆述。

Paris，如今成為一個回不去的地方，但你不後悔。那是你當下該做的事。

再過幾個小時你們又得回去MI6工作，在那之前你會淋浴，沖掉屬於Villanelle的氣味。

她閉上眼，貌似已入睡。你將雙手放在她頸部，掐著，掐著，稍微施力。

We’ll always have Paris.

「Do it.」

瞇起眼的她用嘶啞的聲音慫恿你。你湊近她的臉，伸出舌頭吻她。


	8. the zany eggshell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 車站到底還要走多久才會抵達。

Eve偶爾會覺得Villanelle長得那樣好看是種麻煩。

例如現在她們一起走在街上，幾乎每個路人經過她們時都會盯著她們看，更精確點，盯著Villanelle看，甚至擦身而過後還會回頭依依不捨的再瞧一下。有些較不明目張膽的人則是偷偷瞄著Villanelle。

長得好看就算了，居然還很會打扮，身上聞起來又香，真是要命。

Eve從來不是一位喜歡引人注目的人，這點與Villanelle恰好相反。

哪天Villanelle真吸引到外星人她也不會詫異。

「Eve，要不要我幫妳拿點東西？」（hold something for you）

「不用，謝謝。」

Eve只希望能快點抵達車站。

「幫妳拿妳的檔案？」

「不用。」

Villanelle刻意忽略她的拒絕，追問下去。

「妳的皮包？」

「不用。」

「妳的大衣？」

「不用。」

「不然．．．妳的 _手_ ？」

顯然Villanelle是不打算放過她。Eve停下腳步瞪著Villanelle，Villanelle則丟給她一個無辜的眼神。

Eve能感覺到眾人的目光聚焦至她們身上，這令她分外不自在。

她只想趕快離開這個地方。

「妳真的有夠煩，妳知道嗎？」

她氣沖沖的抓起Villanelle的手，拖著她快步前進。

「現在才知道。」

Villanelle笑嘻嘻的回握Eve的手，戒指抵住Eve手指。

車站到底還要走多久才會抵達。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這是最後一篇第三季播出前的作品了，接下來的更新應該都會是近期的，謝謝閱讀 :D


	9. room 503

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「我想要看白金漢宮。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想像吵架的Dasha和Villanelle。

Villanelle面向旅館浴室的鏡子，端詳自己的臉。

她紅腫的左頰依舊又麻又疼，鼻子是止血了沒錯，但還是有些脹痛。

幾個小時前，與Dasha爭執的過程裡無可避免的牽涉到一些拳頭。

Dasha用手背扇她耳光時，Villanelle是真的對她起了殺意。

「我告訴過妳不准出國。」

「我是在享受我短暫的休假。」

她撫著火辣的臉頰回覆。

「為什麼要去倫敦，Villanelle，為什麼？」

Dasha雙手攤平，看似既沮喪又不解。

「我想要看白金漢宮。」

「不要對我說謊，不要再追著那個Polastri女人四處跑。」

「別叫她女人，她有名字。」

「Polastri女人。」

「停下。」

「Polastri女人！」

「住口！」

Villanelle抓起桌上花瓶扔向Dasha。Dasha閃躲開，瓶內的水濺得到處都是，鮮花則癱死在地上。

「我是為了妳好，Villanelle，為什麼妳就是不明白，一天到晚當傻子，和已婚女人糾纏。」

「妳有時間煩我怎麼不把時間用來安排後事。」

「妳以為她會愛妳嗎？」

「閉嘴！」

她的拳頭打在Dasha下巴，Dasha的手掌擊中她鼻頭。

她們不約而同的大叫出聲。

「Your face is fucked, Villanelle, that Polastri woman is going to laugh in your face!」

身後的Dasha氣沖沖吼道，Villanelle用手背抹掉眼淚，猛力甩上門。


	10. and the balloon goes up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「氣球能讓人跟房子飛上天。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一樣是Dasha和Villanelle。其實我很喜歡看她們互動 :D

週六午後，Villanelle和Dasha邊喝著水果奶昔邊在巴塞隆納街道閒逛。

經過氣球推車時，攤子的小丑發給她們一人一粒氣球。

「妳知道，這樣很好。」

Villanelle將紅色的氣球綁到左手手腕。

「什麼很好？」

「氣球能讓人跟房子飛上天。」

「妳在說什麼東西？」

Dasha指著她大笑。看見Dasha的反應，Villanelle洩氣的用嘴唇呼出一口氣。

「妳都不看電影的嗎？」

「什麼電影？」

「當我沒說。」

她搶過Dasha手上的黃色氣球，氣呼呼的綁在自己皮帶上。


End file.
